


Spoiled Moment

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Could I request a bucky Barnes smut where bucky and reader have had a argument over something. At night everyone’s just sat in the common room together chatting and stuff when bucky and reader blow up at each other and yelling in each others face and Buckys had enough so he just picks up the reader and they have angry sex ❤️❤️
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 23





	Spoiled Moment

It was a night of relaxation. No aliens to fight. No HYDRA to take down. Just the team gathered together. Everyone’s laughing, drinking, and enjoying each other’s company.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!!” Well…almost everybody.

Everyone’s heads turned to you and Bucky in the kitchen. You were baking a red velvet cake, the team’s favorite. 

“Doll, all I did was swipe some frosting!”

“AND YOU RUINED THE CAKE! I WORKED SO HARD ON IT AND YOU TAINTED IT!”

“Babe, it’s not a big-”

“YES IT IS! YOU ASSHOLE!”

“WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME AN ASSHOLE?!”

“BECAUSE YOU RUINED MY CAKE!”

You two continued to bicker and the team looked at each other rolling their eyes. 

“Bet ya twenty bucks they have angry sex after this.”

Sam raised his hand, “I’m in! Y/N’s stronger than that!”

Clint shook his head, “No way. Barnes has his ways. They’re definitely going to fuck soon. I can feel the sexual tension from here.” The rest of the team nodded.

Sam was in shock, “Damn, really? No one’s Team Y/N?”

Wana shrugged, “Clint is right. Bucky knows his ways.”

There was suddenly silence and the team looked back at you and Bucky. You two were sucking each other’s faces right now.

“Hah! Pay up, Tweety Bird!” Tony said extending his hand to Sam.

Sam scowled as he took out his wallet, “You’re a billionaire! You don’t need anymore money.” He handed Tony a twenty dollar bill.

“It’s nice to have some cash in my wallet.” He pocket the money and then cupped his hands around his mouth, “GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!”

Bucky pulled away from you and swept you off your feet and threw you over his shoulder. You gave the team the middle finger as Bucky walked away.

* * *

“Oomf!” You landed onto Bucky’s bed not so gracefully.

Bucky began to undress himself, “You think it’s okay for you to yell at me like that in front of our friends?”

You scoffed, “Do you think it’s okay to ruin my cake?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “I can do whatever the hell I want.” He pulled you by the ankles pulling you to the edge of the bed, “And right now, I’m gonna do you.” He smashed his lips to yours and you moaned into the kiss. 

“You’ve been a bad girl, Y/N.” He murmured as he helped you take off your shirt. 

You wiggled out of your leggings, taking them and your underwear off, “Then punish me.” You unclipped your bra and threw it at him.

Bucky caught the item and gave a wolfish grin, “Baby girl, you have no idea.” He nodded towards the bed, “Headboard.” 

You knew what he wanted you to do. You crawled up the bed and laid on the pillows. You held your hands above your head, holding onto the metal bars of the bed. Bucky went to his “special drawer” in his dresser and took out a red silk scarf. He trailed the fabric along your skin causing goosebumps to form along your body. The scarf lightly touched your breasts and your nipples hardened. 

Bucky then tied your hands to the headboard. You groaned as you tugged and, to no avail, your hands didn’t go anywhere. Bucky chuckled, “Bet you’re getting wet just from this, huh, princess?”

“I don’t know,” you opened your giving him access to your pussy, “Why don’t you find out?”

Bucky moaned and laid in-between your legs. He licked a stripe up your core and you bit your lip. He looked up at you, “Don’t move or I stop. Got it, princess?”

You nodded and Bucky delve in. His tongue worked its magic licking you, tasting your juices. You clenched your fists trying to keep in mind that you can’t move. Then Bucky began to lick at your clit. You gasped and he smirked into your pussy. This was challenging for you and he knew it. That bastard.

Bucky then slowly inserted a finger into you and you couldn’t help but move. Just that one movement, Bucky rose his head and shook his head, “You know the rules, baby girl.”

“Nooo! I’m sorry!”

“It’s too late now. You wanna cum?” You nodded and Bucky shook his head, “Well too bad. I’m gonna finger you and you can’t cum until I tell you. Got it?”

“Yes, Sergeant.” 

Bucky began to slowly move his finger in and out of you. The pace of your breathing began to increase. Bucky smirked, “You’re so fucking wet, baby. You naughty girl. You embarrassed us in front of our friends. Do you even care? Huh?” He began to thrust his fingers harder and you began to whine.

“Fuck! Bucky, pleeeaaase!”

“I can feel you squeezing my fingers, sweetheart. You can’t cum. Don’t you dare cum, Y/N.”

Your body started to shake, “Fuck! I c-can’t! SHIT!” Your body shook uncontrollably and you began to squirt all over Bucky’s fingers. 

He kept his fingers in you as you rode out your orgasm. Eventually, your body stopped spazzing out and you were panting. He pulled his fingers out and stared into your eyes as he licked them clean, “I’m disappointed with you, Y/N.” 

You shrunk into the bed, “I’m sorry.”

Bucky bent down and kissed your lips, “Okay. Because you’re sorry. I’m gonna give you what you really want.”

Bucky took his hard cock in his hand and pumped it a few times. As soon as he was going to insert himself in you, there was a banging at the door, “Okay you crazy kids! Sorry to interrupt but duty calls!” Tony yelled through the door

You and Bucky both groan, “Thanks a lot, Stark!” Bucky yelled.

“Tony, I was about to get fucked into oblivion!”

“Don’t kill the messenger sweetheart!” You both heard Tony’s footsteps fade away.

Bucky frowned as he leaned over and untying the silk scarf from your hands, “Sorry, baby doll.”

You shrugged, “At least I got to cum. You on the other hand-”

Bucky kissed your neck, “After the mission.” You two got dressed and proceeded with your duties of being an Avenger.


End file.
